


Dreams Never Met

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied Motorcycle Accidents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Open to Interpretation, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Verbal Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: It was the last time he would ever see her again.
Relationships: Alternate Isabelle Lightwood/Alternate Valentine Morgenstern (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dreams Never Met

He thought it would be over by now. That fighting wasn't going to be _them_ that _they_ were different. But when did things turn out the way he wanted in his love life ? Never. He was the smartest man in the world and predicted stock markets' falls and rises, he created new technology, new life that made things easier to the world and making harmless profit of it on the side. But when it came to this : to hurried relationships and fast paced kisses and decisions… his path was riddled with mistakes.

Computers were easy, stock markets and work meetings were easy, control was something he held in the palm of his hand like there was no tomorrow. Why was it then… that everything went sour when it was about human interaction ? It was straining and tiresome… and yes sometimes he never understood the cues. On why and how. But when you observed long enough, when you 'masked' long enough, things were easier. Things complied, people complied, situations got resolved.

But here and now… things were _not_ getting resolved. As always… as Always when it was about love and… _relationships._

"I'm tired of being your secret, to lie." he breathed out. His hand caressed his forehead, a soothing motion.

They were both mostly naked. He had thrown on a robe as she had stormed out of the bedroom. She was closing up her trousers. She had been shouting and they'd been arguing, his voice was hoarse. It was mess, such a mess, and he was… _exhausted_ and his heart strained against his chest as if it was ready to break.  
_  
He didn_ _'t want it to break._

But this couldn't go on.

Not like this… not with hidden kisses in lecture halls and in between work meetings. Not by hiding in her bedroom when her friends were over or when his daughter came over at his own house. At least her boyfriend knew.

He had been driven by desires and the need for touch when he seduced her or when they seduced each other; Being freshly divorced had helped this tremendously. At first it was thrilling and new and he had felt young again. Now he couldn't anymore.

"Isabelle…"

"No, Val, don't… I-I don't want to talk anymore."

She realized the impact of her words when she looked at his face; and suddenly everything just fell down. Anger just evaporated and for a split second it was like they weren't fighting anymore; There was just sadness.

She zipped up her coat and took her motorcycle helmet.

"Be careful on the road," He whispered. There was a motion, a motion to kiss each other goodbye. But they couldn't, they were _fighting._ They both breathed out. Tension eased just a little bit. Enough for her to reply to him.

They were in love.

"I will."

And without another word she turned around.

And left.

Little did he know it was the last time he would ever see her again.


End file.
